shadow_walkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Skills
If you are creating a character that is not associated directly with the Shadow Walkers, you will have 6 points to place into skills, including those given by your Trait, and you'll gain 4 more for each level up to level 28, then 2 each level afterwards. Buy or upgrade as you choose. If your character is associted directly with the Shadow Walkers, you will have 5 points to place into skills as above, and you will be given the Shadow Walkers skill. At level 1 new skills will cost 1 point. After that, buying a new skill will cost you 6 points. Arcane knowledge demons Arcane knowledge beasts Arcane knowledge humanoid Arcane knowledge research Arcane knowledge planes Armour skin - Especially useful with Traits that give you armour bonuses. Your skin itself is your protection, though it won't deflect everything. Armour suit - if you don't have innate armour, then you can wear some! A little more annoying to carry around, but can offer the same protection. Especially useful with tech-based Traits. Armour magical - especially useful for Magic-based traits and skills, create a barrier of protection around yourself (and anyone standing really, really close). Armour (psi) - for defending against any skill that attacks your mind and your will. Attack melee - attack up close with whatever you've got - claws, fists, fangs,etc. be branched out later Attack magic - attack with your magic, up close or from afar based on your PC. be branched out later Attack psi - attack with your mental abilities, up close or from afar based on your PC. be branched out later Attack ranged - attack with a ranged weapon. be branched out later Charm - they like you whether they like it or not. Makes an NPC more likely to assist when requested. Eidetic Memory Enthrall - force someone to assist you with a roll against any defence they might have. Gain 1 roll of assistance for every 3 levels in this skill, after which you need to roll a pass/fail check to keep them, which increases in difficulty each time. First Aid - can be used mid-fight if required, with less effect, or between fights. Can heal injuries gained while fighting (or being clumsy). Force Cast: can use specially created scrolls to cast magic. These are rare and difficult to cast, but allow non-magic users to use magic. Casting requires a pass/fail check, difficulty dependent on the exact spell. Failure disables the caster for 3 rolls. Glamour: change your own appearance, high level change others’. Pass/fail check required. Can be ignored though by anyone succeeding a pass/fail check to see through your disguise, or having the True Vision skill at a higher level than your Gamour skill. Inanimate objects only up to skill level 8, then you can roll a pass/fail check to disguise yourself as something living. Intimidate - threaten, cajole and generally terrify your NPC target into doing what you want. Probably won't work on machines - unless they're extra sturdy. Knowledge - history, culture, handy undergound tunnels: based on your PCs background, you have some expertise. be branched out later Magic Affinity - Esecially useful with a Magic-based trait, but there are others who can still tap into magic, even f they can't use it as effectively. Use this to give a boost to your other skills. Perception - check for bad guys, traps, spy devices, etc. Roll to try and find the things that are hidden. Persuade - blackmail, tease, ask nicely - get the NPCs to do what you want in more subtle ways. Probably still wont work on machines unless you find n emotive AI. Possession - roll against any protection they have to take control of another body for up to 3 rolls. When done, roll a pass/fail check to see if they remember what they did. If they don't remember it may not last, and if they do remember it is at the risk of melting their brain. Psi - you have a touch of mental abilities about you. Especially useful with Psi-based traits, but you can use this to try and influence, hear or understand people. Retainer - each level in this skill allows you to recruit 1 retainer to assist outside of immediate battle using any of the skills the retainer possesses. Sacrifice: sacrifice a willing target for a boost to your next 2 rolls, target can be coerced into consenting as long as they retain free will. High level allows to try unwilling targets with a pass/fail check. Shadow Walker - you are associated with or consider yourself one of the Shadow Walkers. This, for the moment, means you have the option, once per combat, to make an extra roll to assist one of the other characters. You may also make rolls to check with contacts you have within or via the Shadow Walkers a future upate this will branch out into more specific options. Sneak - good for combat and for spying. Attack someone who doesn't see you and remove points from their dice based on skill level. Also listen at doors, be inconspicious, and hunt for traps. be branched out later Soul Trap: activate as someone dies nearby to store a soul in a soul jar. You can break the jar to use the energy for a dice pool boost (+1 per 3 levels) for one roll, or to ease the difficulty of a pass/fail check. This boost lessens with the age of the soul, as the soul weakens. The jar cannot be changed to look like anything else, and any magic attempted on the jar will just break it, as will any rough movement whilst holding or carrying it (however see Item: Spirit Bag). Higher levels can increase the time before the power of the soul decays. The soul remains trapped in the jar, even after decay, it’s just useless. Stealth - on activation of this skill, you will go Dim. Not invisible but hard to see - someone looking your way will find their eyes just sliding off to the side. Strength - especially useful if you hav physical traits, but often good in a pinch. Sure you'll have to help friends move, but you can also try putting somebody's head through a wall, which is always funny. Summon - roll a pass/fail check, if successful a small hole opens from another plane and a demonic creature emerges to fight for you for 2 rolls, after which it dies. Higher levels can create a larger hole for more powerful and long-lasting creatures. Tech - especially useful with a tech-based Trait. You're good with technology - machines, computers, building things, making things work. Includes hacking, bulding and fixing. be branched out later True Vision: You see through illusions, Soulshifting, glamours, lies, etc. If your skill is a highr level than that of the person controlling the skill/trait, automatically see through it. If the same or lower, roll a pass/fail check.